Roto
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Algo se rompió ese día. No fue, de nuevo, el puro linaje de los Black. No. Fue algo más. Algo en lo más hondo dentro de ella…". Para el Reto "La Familia Black".


**Disclaimer:** Todo el magnífico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a Rowling. Al igual que las canciones y letras que aquí uso. Solamente el fic y la idea son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **He aquí un pequeño oneshot –o viñeta… No sé- que hice para el reto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Jamás había hecho retos así que *saca confeti y lo arroja al aire (?)*, ¡hurra! El reto consiste en escribir una historia corta sobre cualquier miembro de la familia Black, con un máximo de 5000 palabras y, pues, este es el mío.

[Rayos, me siento desvirgada. Jamás había hecho esto. ._. (?) xD]

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Unas que otras palabritas obscenas por ahí. Muerte de un personaje [¡pero va de acuerdo al canon!] Y Femslash no muy explícito. Eso es todo, supongo.

**Música: **Los que me conocen y han leído mis fics, saben que la música me inspira. Y MUUUUCHO:

_We Are the Fallen – Bury Me Alive: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = zzTZeeMCUBk&ob = av2e

**Summary:** _Algo se rompió ese día. No fue, de nuevo, el puro linaje de los Black. No. Fue algo más. Algo en lo más hondo dentro de ella…_

* * *

"_Dime lo que crees ser y te diré lo que no eres. (__Henry Frédéric Amiel)"_

* * *

**I**

**Roto**

El rayo de luz verde. El cuerpo de _**su **_Remus cayendo al suelo, pesado, vacío.

Muerto.

Las carcajadas de Dolohov resuenan en el Gran Comedor.

Pero también resuenan las de otra persona más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era precioso. Sencillamente precioso.

Las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de esa _**asquerosa **_mestiza.

¿Sobrina suya? ¡Bah!

¡Mentiras!

Esa _**sangre sucia **_jamás sería familia suya. Sí, podía ser hija de su hermana –oh, de su _**querida**_, querida hermana- Andrómeda, pero jamás sería _**parte **_de los Black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Pero eres mi hermana!

La bofetada en su mejilla ardía. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, anegados en lágrimas.

Ah, pero los de _**ella **_también lo estaban.

—¡Eres una maldita traidora a la sangre! ¡Mugre, asquerosa!

Qué fácil era tirar todo por la borda. Qué fácil era arrojar tantas risas, tantos secretos, tantos _**besos**_. Tanto…

—¡Bella!

—¡Cállate!

Y otra bofetada resuena. Narcissa las mira desde lejos, sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado está su cariño por su hermana Andrómeda. Por el otro está el _**deber-ser **_de su sangre Black. Observa a Bellatrix arremeter contra ella a base de bofetadas. Y también observa a Andrómeda devolverle las bofetadas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a un asqueroso muggle? ¡A un sangre sucia! ¡_**Andrómeda**_! —y hay un deje de dolor implícito en el grito de su nombre.

Traición. A su hermana, a su linaje, a sus padres.

Traición al _**amor **_que sentía por ella.

Pero, ¿cómo verían sus padres eso? ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraran de la peculiar relación que había entre _**ella **_y su _**hermana **_Bellatrix? ¡Sería mucho peor!

Sí. Ella ama a Ted.

Pero Bella es Bella. Y le duele el verla tan enfurecida con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andrómeda camina con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Pareciera que el tiempo se ha detenido.

Y mientras camina intenta no mirar atrás. Intenta no mirar a todo lo que deja atrás. Sus hermanas, su padre, su madre. Su casa, su hogar…

Se siente gritar por dentro. Aullar de dolor.

Lo que duele no es tanto el rechazo de _**su **_hermana por Ted. Es el rechazo hacia ella.

El saber que todo lo que pasaron no significó nada.

Que lo único que les importa a todos ellos es esa maldita supremacía de sangre.

¿Pues sí? Bien, todos pueden contar con su eterno desprecio.

Se acabó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Yo lo amo, ¡Bella!"_

_ "Siempre nos despreciaste…"_

_ "¡Eres mi hermana!"_

_ "No lo soy."_

_ "¡Pero…!"_

_ "No eres una Black."_

_ "¡Bella!"_

_ "Largo de aquí…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos de esa mocosa son muy parecidos a los de _**ella**_.

"_Es mi venganza, Andrómeda…"_

Brillan, lloran, sienten… Mueren.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Y Nymphadora Tonks gira en el aire al ser alcanzada por la maldición asesina, mientras su _**tía **_ríe sin parar.

_"¡¿No me ves, Andrómeda? ¡¿No sientes mi dolor? ¡Es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me traicionaste!"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Se suponía que el próximo fic –u oneshot- que subiría sería de Naruto. Pero la universidad me ha tenido tan ocupada que ni al caso. Sí, ya sé que son explicaciones baratas y repetitivas, pero es la mera verdad.

Siento que este oneshot me quedó algo OoC. No lo sé. El incesto es algo que se me hace sumamente interesante. Más entre una familia tan problemática como lo son los Black y, pues, no sé.

Este oneshot se me vino a la cabeza después de escuchar la canción que les pongo como _"música de fondo"_. Sí, la letra no tiene nada que ver, pero por alguna razón me llegaron a la mente las lindas hermanas Black. No sé, Andrómeda siempre me pareció un personaje del que necesitábamos saber _**más**_. Al igual que Bellatrix. Narcissa no me llama tanto la atención *inserte sonido de disco rayado aquí (?)*

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. :3

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


End file.
